Judicium
by Airhead259
Summary: Ace Attorney-inspired AU. Amateur defense attorney Hope Estheim does not have a single case to his name, and yet his first potential client turns out to be a murderer. With the case constantly dredging up memories of his past, can he really expect to win, even with ex-detective Claire "Lightning" Farron on his side?
1. The Beginning of the End

_I've been writing an Ace Attorney-inspired FFXIII AU for a while now, and I thought I'd finally post the first chapter in an attempt to motivate myself to continue working on it. I've always wanted to write a mystery, and I guess this is close enough! _

_So I originally wrote the bulk of this chapter in response to a prompt by **lotuskasumi** on Tumblr. She requested Hoperai, but since Ace Attorney was all I had on my mind at the time, this was born. This fic is just an experiment of sorts that I hope to finish writing eventually, and as such, I may modify the content of previous chapters every now and then...with prior notification, of course! _

_Please do let me know what you think - feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated, especially since this is an experimental project. Thanks in advance!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<span>

_The soft creak of a door amid deathly silence._

_A weapon raised, poised to strike. _

_"__I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"_

_Blood pools around her form; the warmth begins to fade from her body._

_"…__help…me…"_

_A smile._

_And then it ends._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Estheim, I need your help."<p>

_Mr. Estheim_. The last time he had been called that, he had been dozing off during a Criminal Law lecture in law school several years ago. As punishment, his professor had forced him to stay back after class and list out every type of federal offense that he could remember. It had been a frustrating experience, to say the least–

"…Mr. Estheim, are you listening to me?"

His head snapped up and he met the gaze of the woman sitting before him. Her expression was stony and her eyes were cold, but he could see traces of exasperation in her gaze.

"Sorry…could you say that again?"

She let out a sigh. "My sister has been convicted of _murder_, and I want you to defend her. Believe me when I tell you she's not guilty."

"I…need more information," he insisted, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. But deep down, conflict was already brewing within his mind.

At the age of 22, Hope Estheim had already made a name for himself as a "prodigy", having earned his credentials as a defense attorney in the short span of four years. He had started out at a small private firm merely months ago, and as a result, he had not done much aside from non-essential paperwork since his arrival. He did not have a single case to his name; yet this woman had managed to locate him somehow, and was now asking for his help.

Under normal circumstances, he would have taken the opportunity in an instant. It was rare for a lawyer without prior experience to be offered the chance to defend someone in court, and a win would boost his reputation significantly. But this situation was different. Hope had never expected his first potential client to be a _murderer_, of all things, and he wanted to turn this case down as kindly as he could.

_'__It's not that I don't want to accept…it's just that I don't think I'm qualified for this kind of thing just yet…'_

"The victim's name was Yeul Ballad," the woman began, and Hope directed his attention towards her, refusing to get distracted again. "She was my sister's co-worker."

He nodded, only vaguely interested since he planned to turn her down anyway. "And what is the suspect – I mean your sister's full name?"

"Serah Farron. The two of them worked at a store just a few blocks away."

_Farron_. Where had he heard the name before? It seemed so familiar…

Then it hit him, and he stood up with a jolt. "Farron…then you're…Detective Farron?!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly, but her expression did not change. "Yes. You've heard of me?"

_'__Who hasn't?!' _he wanted to say, but he held back. Detective Claire Farron, known to most as "Lightning" for her ability to crack cases in record time. Her name was always in the papers when a large-scale incident was involved, and she was considered one of the best detectives on the local police force.

"I-I have," he replied, trying to prevent his voice from shaking. Finding out that a renowned investigator was sitting in front of him was more than a little intimidating, and turning down this case suddenly did not seem like an option anymore.

Just then, he frowned. "If you're a detective, shouldn't you be looking into this case yourself? Why come to me?"

"Because I quit this morning."

His jaw dropped. "W-what?!"

The woman, Ms. Farron, averted her gaze. "My superiors claimed that Serah was guilty, and our department was forced to look for evidence that incriminated her. I refused, and when they insisted, I turned in my badge."

Hope shook his head slowly. He understood the situation she had found herself in, but he could not process the fact that she had given up her job for such a trivial reason.

"Why…why is family so important to you?" he asked hesitantly.

Ms. Farron closed her eyes, and he wondered whether she had taken his words as an insult. Any moment now, she would probably stand up and decide to take her business elsewhere–

"Serah…is all I have," she replied suddenly. "Our parents died years ago, and I've been taking care of her ever since. But she…she's a good kid. She's very responsible, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. You _have_ to believe me, Mr. Estheim."

Hope was taken aback by her response, or rather, her expression and tone of voice. Detectives at her level were generally detached and unemotional, and she had been no exception when she had first walked into the office. However, while speaking about her sister now, she sounded desperate. The woman was practically pleading with him – he could see it in her eyes, and he recognised that look. It was the same look he had given his father, all those years ago.

_"__You have to believe me, Dad! It wasn't him!"_

_"__We have enough evidence to prove that he is guilty, and that's all there is to it."_

_"__But, there's even more evidence that shows-"_

_The bespectacled man gave him a stern look, and Hope clamped his mouth shut. "I don't care who __you__ want to blame; the fact is that the police chief and I have come to a mutual decision, and we will see it through to the end. Now, this discussion is over."_

_He could only stand in place helplessly as his father walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

Hope clenched his fists at his sides, forcing the memory to the back of his mind. He had seen a person being wrongfully accused of a crime they did not commit, and he would not allow someone else to go through the same thing.

"…I'll defend her."

Ms. Farron looked at him with genuine surprise, raising an eyebrow. "…you will? Even though you were trying to kick me out a few minutes ago?"

Hope smiled sheepishly. _'So she noticed…just as I'd expect from someone with a name like "Lightning".' _

"Yes." He ignored her second statement. "Your sister doesn't seem like the type who would commit murder…though I'd like to meet her first and see for myself. After that, I'll make my final decision."

She nodded. "That won't be a problem. I'll take you to the detention centre right now. If you're free, that is."

He sifted through some papers on his desk in an attempt to seem like he was actually busy with some form of paperwork – hopefully, it would improve her first impression of him. "I've got time," he replied nonchalantly, and then slid the pile into a folder. "Alright, Ms. Farron. Let's go."

She responded with a soft "hmph", and he wondered whether she had seen through his brief charade as well. But all she said in response was:

"You can call me Lightning."

As Hope followed her out into the hallway, intuition told him that this case had much more to it than met the eye. But he had already started down this path, and he would not turn back now.

Not even with the ominous feeling that rushed into his heart as soon as he closed the door behind him.


	2. The Meeting

_I'm working on this fic such that I already have the next chapter done before posting the current one. That way I can make minimal revisions to chapters that I've already posted in order to avoid confusion...or so I hope._

_Thanks to **Astaya** and **Elyse Estheim** for following this fic! Please do let me know if you have any feedback and/or constructive criticism. And thanks for the review **guest**! If by background you mean the characters' pasts, they will be revealed as the story progresses (Hope's in particular)__. In the meantime, in typical Ace Attorney fashion, I'll be adding some character profiles to the beginning of each chapter as more characters are introduced. Just two for now, but more will follow!_

_As always, please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Meeting<span>

_-Profiles-_

_Hope Estheim (age 22): An amateur defense attorney, who was motivated to pursue the profession after an event during his childhood. His perseverance has gotten him this far, but he is still unsure of his skill in court; regardless, he will defend anyone whom he believes is not guilty._

_Detective Claire "Lightning" Farron (age 21): A former ace detective on the local police force, who resigned after her sister was accused of murdering her coworker. She is known for her decisiveness and cold attitude during investigations, though there appears to be more to her than meets the eye._

* * *

><p>The detention centre was a short walk away from the law firm. It would take no longer than fifteen minutes to get there, and yet, Hope found himself fidgeting uncontrollably. Walking side-by-side with an ace detective, recently resigned or otherwise, was nerve-wracking to say the least. He struggled with himself more than a few times – to say something would risk embarrassing himself, but walking in silence was already awkward.<p>

Fortunately, within less than five minutes, Lightning made the decision for him.

"So this is your first murder case, isn't it?"

He stopped in his tracks. _'Of course she could tell why I was trying to push her away in the first place,'_ he thought, mentally punching himself in the face.

"…it is," he finally replied, not wanting to hide the truth from her. "You could tell?"

Lightning simply nodded. "I've been on the force for a long time. I can usually tell."

They continued walking, but now Hope was curious. "So you _know_ I'm an amateur…and you're still asking me to defend your sister?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," she sighed. "I don't know many lawyers aside from prosecutors, so I asked my chief if he knew anyone. He recommended you."

"…me?!" He could not believe that he had already managed to gain a reputation. The only people who knew him had seen him as a student, and being a prodigy in law school did not even guarantee that he was a decent lawyer. "W-what did your chief say? About me?"

"He said, 'He's a great kid – hasn't got any experience, but if he believes in his case, he'll defend it 'til the end.'" She turned to look at him, her gaze skeptical. "I really hope you're as reliable as Chief Katzroy makes you out to be."

"Chief Katzroy…" He tapped his chin in thought. "You wouldn't happen to mean Sazh Katzroy, would you?"

When she nodded, his eyes lit up. "I haven't seen Sazh in a while!" he exclaimed, and she raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at his informality.

Noting her confusion, he decided to elaborate. "Sazh is a family friend. He's watched me grow…and he's helped me through some tough times. It's reassuring knowing he still has faith in me," he said bashfully, running a hand through his hair.

Lightning opened her mouth to say something in response, but before she could, they rounded a corner and arrived at their destination, swarming with more guards than usual. Crime was not common in their neighbourhood, and so ever since the murder incident, the usually laid-back detention centre had become the centre of attention.

News of Lightning's resignation had apparently not reached the guards, and they greeted her as they normally did. Hope kept his distance as they asked her a series of questions about the current case, and as a professional detective would, she answered them as ambiguously as she could manage. But although her tone and expression were serious, he could sense a trace of wistfulness in her voice as she spoke.

_'She was on the force for a long time…even though she chose to quit, it couldn't have been easy.'_

When they were finally granted access to the building, they made their way to the visiting area, where Lightning's sister had been moved after being informed of their arrival. The confident air around the ex-detective as she strode through the halls clearly told him that she frequented this place. Not willing to disrupt her routine, he took to following her silently, all while observing his surroundings.

_'Thick walls, bulletproof glass, a guard in every room…if even the visiting area is so secure, this place is definitely meant for hardened criminals.'_

He distantly wondered what kind of person Lightning's sister would be. Cold and serious, like the woman walking beside him? Or was she the easy-going type? Hope silently wished for her not to be some kind of delinquent – it would not serve to improve his odds as an amateur at all.

As they neared the last room at the end of the hallway, he saw a petite young woman seated behind the glass. She was staring forlornly at the counter before her, but when she heard the sound of their footsteps approaching, her head immediately snapped upwards.

"Sis! You really came!" she exclaimed, her words sounding watery as she spoke. Hope could see the resemblance almost instantly. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than her sister's, and her features were soft where Lightning's were hardened, but there was no mistaking her soft pink hair and the quiet intensity in her gaze when she glanced at him directly.

"Who's this?" she asked, and if he had heard it from anyone else, he would have found the words judgemental. But the girl's tone held nothing in it aside from genuine curiosity, and he saw no suspicion or dislike in her gaze.

Lightning crossed her arms across her chest. "Serah, this is Mr. Hope Estheim. He's a defense attorney, and he's going to be defending you in court a few days from now."

"…you are?!" Her eyes lit up instantly, and she continued to watch him with a hopeful expression on her face, waiting for him to confirm her sister's words. Hope felt pity tug at his heartstrings, but he could not afford to show her sympathy just yet.

"Well, I'm actually here to talk to you and make that decision for myself," he replied, finally deciding to adopt the professional tone he had often heard his professors use. "If it's okay, I'd like to ask you a few questions, Ms. Farron."

She nodded in compliance. "Just Serah is fine. And I understand; it must be difficult for you to take on a case without knowing all the details. I'll tell you everything I can."

He was almost taken aback by her calm demeanour. "Right," he said, clearing his throat. "So…where were you during the murder?"

Serah looked down at her hands. "Yeul and I were working overtime at the Bodhum Department Store. A little before 7PM, my boyfriend-" At this point, the woman beside him let out a snort. "-came to pick me up, so I went outside to meet him. Then, we heard a noise from the back room…we went to investigate, and Yeul was…-"

"I see," he said with a nod. Lightning rifled through a briefcase she had brought along with her and handed it to him.

"This is the autopsy report, if you're interested," she explained, and he skimmed through the first page. A small photograph of the victim had been attached to the corner of the report, and it depicted a quiet, serious looking girl, apparently much younger than Serah. A few phrases stood out to him as he read – _'…time of death: 6:58PM…'_, _'…cause of death: multiple stab wounds to the abdomen…'_, _'…murder weapon…'_

He carefully studied the two words that came afterwards. "Survival knife…" he read aloud. "What is that?"

Lightning's brow furrowed. "It's the reason why my sister is in here. I had it custom-made for Serah, for her eighteenth birthday. It belongs to her."

The younger girl cast her sister an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Lightning…because of that knife…"

"It doesn't matter," the detective said suddenly, standing up. "You're my _sister_, and I _know _you. If you say you didn't do it…then I believe you."

Serah looked up at her, and the tears she had been holding back finally ran down her cheeks. "Thank you, Sis…that means more to me than anything…"

Hope looked back and forth between the two women. Relationships between siblings had always been something of a mystery to him, but Lightning had been a mother to Serah as well as an older sister, and that was a bond that he could understand. The love of a doting mother was always unconditional, and the conviction he could see in the older woman's eyes as she strove to protect her sister was not unfamiliar; he had often seen the same look in his own mother's eyes. The memories seemed to drive a hole through his heart, and he placed a hand over his chest.

Accepting this case would pose a massive risk to him. Being his first case, it would cement his reputation for the rest of his life, and considering that it was a murder trial for a person whom even the _law_ was unwilling to defend, it would make things even less favourable for him if he did not win. At this point in his career, he could not afford to take on this much responsibility.

And yet, as Hope looked at the girl seated behind the glass, he remembered his reason for becoming a defense attorney in the first place. Defending the innocent…it was a matter that was close to his heart, and he could easily tell that Serah Farron was not guilty. But above anything else, the fiery determination in Lightning's eyes reminded him of his younger self, and his desire to convict the true murderer during his father's final case. His urge for revenge had long since died down, now nothing more than a dying spark in the pit of his stomach, but he still understood her feelings better than anyone else could. The police force…no, the entire world had abandoned Lightning and her sister…for most of their lives, they had only been able to rely on each other.

And he would protect that bond, no matter the cost.

"I've decided to take the case," he finally said, standing up as well. Lightning did not respond, but Serah's watery gaze went to him instantly.

"You-you'll really defend me, Mr. Estheim?"

She sounded hesitant, unsure, and his heart filled with sympathy. "I will," he told her as reassuringly as he could manage. "Don't worry, Ms. Far-…Serah. I'll do my best to prove your innocence."

Serah nodded, her bangs obscuring her tear-stained face. "Thank you…both of you. Thank you so much."

He smiled at her, but it was a hollow smile. With this decision, his fate was sealed, and now Serah Farron's life was in his hands. Hope could no longer afford to make any wrong choices.

But this time around, he would ensure that justice would prevail.


	3. Aid

_This is a pretty short chapter, but I'm going to work on making them longer from now on. _The trial isn't far now...will Hope be able to defend his client, even with the odds stacked heavily against him? We'll just have to wait and see!__

_Thank you for following this fic **Barbque**, **Greeny619**, **YeahWhatever02**, and **saturday101**! And for the fave **Greeny619 **- I hope I can continue to maintain the standards that I've set for this fic! And thanks so much for the reviews **Elyse Estheim** and **justabite** (I'm glad to hear it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Aid<span>

_-Profiles-_

_Serah Farron (age 19): Lightning's younger sister, and the prime suspect in the murder of Yeul Ballad. She seems unassuming enough, but considering that she is a Farron, one would probably know better than to underestimate her._

_Yeul Ballad (age 17): A soft-spoken young girl who worked with Serah at the Bodhum Department Store. Was found dead in the back room, allegedly stabbed by Serah._

* * *

><p>When they left the detention centre, Lightning was walking a few paces ahead of him, and he struggled to keep up with her. But as soon as they rounded the street corner, she stopped and whipped around to face him.<p>

"You really _are_ an idiot, aren't you?"

He stumbled backwards, surprised at both her words and her sudden actions. "I don't understand," he said. "I chose to defend your sister, didn't I? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Lightning placed a hand on her forehead. "It was…but that isn't the point here." She took in a deep breath. "Serah and I are _orphans_. Hardly anyone aside from Chief Katzroy has ever made an effort to help us, and most of the others have only ever gotten us into trouble."

She fixed him with a cold stare. "You say you'll defend Serah, even though it puts your entire reputation at stake, and I find that hard to believe."

"_You_ were the one who came to _me_ for help, and I found _that_ pretty hard to believe myself," he shot back.

"…I was desperate." She tried to justify herself. "I didn't have any other leads, and I didn't think you'd actually agree. I thought you'd be a dead end, just like the others…just like everything else in our lives."

There was a crack in her voice that she failed to mask at the end of her sentence, and Hope caught it instantly. _The_ Detective Farron had just accidentally opened up to him in a moment of vulnerability. But although it came as a surprise to him, it also made perfect sense.

_'She went through a lot just to get where she was, only to lose everything in a single day.'_

His hands automatically moved to rest on her shoulders in a comforting gesture, and she looked up at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I don't know what you've been through, and I won't ask…but please believe me when I say I'll defend Serah." He met her gaze seriously. "I know it poses a threat to my career, but I believe in her, and in you. I've made my decision, and I'll see it through to the end."

The ex-detective took a step backwards, and he immediately let go of her shoulders. "Alright. I trust you," she whispered, looking down at her shoes.

Then, she raised her head again, and her eyes had regained their icy spark. "You'd better not let me down, Mr. Estheim," she told him, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

Lightning's mask had returned, but by this point, it did not faze him. He already knew that she was more than just the cold-hearted detective that her reputation made her out to be. And as a result, he found himself speaking his next words with more conviction than he had ever felt before.

"I won't."

* * *

><p>At Hope's request, the two of them ended up stopping by the police department headquarters where Lightning had worked. Similar to the detention centre, the place was swarming with activity – police officers and detectives were running all over the place, clutching stacks of files and reports. They could practically see the tension coursing through the halls as they made their way to the Chief Inspector's office.<p>

Lightning knocked twice on his door, waiting for a verbal confirmation before turning the knob and letting herself and Hope into the room. Her former boss was hunched over a pile of papers on his desk, frantically scribbling away at something neither of them could see. When he finally looked up, his face split into a grin as soon as he laid eyes on the two of them.

"Well, if it isn't Detective Farron! Did you change your mind about the case?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, Chief. My decision this morning was final."

"Ah, that's a shame," he sighed, running a hand up the side of his face in a tired gesture. "We need more people like you on this case, Lightning. But with all that's said and done, I understand why you chose to resign in the first place."

Then, he glanced at Hope, his grin growing wider. "But at least you took my advice for once! You won't go wrong with this one, Lightning. He'll defend Serah 'til he's in his _grave_, if he needs to."

Hope crossed his arms, slightly embarrassed. "You don't have to go that far, Sazh. I'm just doing my job…" _'And I'm still hoping that I can do it properly…'_

Sazh laughed. "But you know it's true. You were always really serious 'bout things like this, even back when you were in law school." He stood up and made his way around the desk to pat Hope on the back. "It's good to see you again, son. Where've you been hiding?"

"Behind a stack of papers, much like you," he replied, sarcasm leaking into his tone. The older man let out another laugh in response.

"You'll get used to it soon enough. Life does come with its own share of paperwork, y'know."

Lightning cleared her throat, and the two men turned their attention to her instantly. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, although her impatient expression said otherwise. "But we came here to get more information about the case. Can you give us anything, Chief?"

He shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, Lightning, but I can't help you this time. We've been ordered to hand all evidence over to the prosecutors, and I can't go around showing it to anyone else…especially not the defense."

"That's what I thought…" She trailed off when Sazh reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key.

"Of course, that doesn't mean I can stop any unauthorized people from entering the evidence room…especially since I dropped the key somewhere in the precinct last night." With a wink, he handed the key to her.

She looked at him with surprise, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't care what the higher-ups say – to me, Serah's innocent, and that's all there is to it." He looked at Hope, an unusually serious expression on his face. "I'm countin' on you to help her out, kid, and I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Unsure of what to say, Hope nodded. '_The list of people depending on me seems to be growing…'_

"Oh, and come over sometime, will ya? Dajh misses you," Sazh told him as he returned to his desk. Without looking up, he added, "Good luck."

"T-thank you, Chief," Lightning said, bowing slightly. "If I can ask another question…who's going to be prosecuting my sister?"

At this, the man paused, and a dark look overcame his features. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask," he sighed. "But I guess you would've found out eventually…"

He sifted through a stack of files and pulled one out, passing it to her. Hope observed her reaction as she opened it; as soon as she glanced at the top of the page, her gaze turned cold. When she finally closed the file and placed it on Sazh's desk a few moments later, she did so without a word.

"I'm sure you're familiar with him," the chief inspector said in a grave voice. "I meant it when I said good luck – you're gonna need it."

Hope was confused, but he refused to ask any questions until they were out of the building. And so, when Lightning strode silently out of the room, through the halls and out the main door, he followed behind her wordlessly, waiting for an appropriate time to ask.

But Lightning beat him to the punch once again.

"I'll help you during the trial," she declared tersely, and he stopped in his tracks.

"…can you do that?" was the first question that tumbled out of his mouth. "I mean…is it allowed?"

She shrugged. "Beats me. But I've seen lawyers with assistants before, and if that's the only way I'm getting into that courtroom, I'll do it."

"But…but why?" He was still confused. "A while ago, you were satisfied with leaving the case in my hands. What changed?"

Lightning remained silent, and he pressed on, using the opening to question her. "Is it the prosecutor? Is he really _that_ good?"

She bit her lower lip, and then nodded slowly. "He's the Chief Prosecutor, and he's chosen to be involved in this case for a reason. We can trust that he won't hold back."

Hope swallowed. _'That doesn't sound good.'_ The odds were severely against him now, and his chances of winning the trial were steadily dwindling.

"Don't be afraid."

Her soft tone of voice took him by surprise, and he met Lightning's gaze as she continued. "It might look difficult, but don't look back. We…I can't afford that. So keep your eyes front, and stay strong."

Her words were curt, yet reassuring, and he found himself nodding in response. "I won't let you down."

A second later, he added, "Can you at least tell me his name, so I know who I'll be facing in court?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd rather not go in blind."

"I guess there's no harm in it," she sighed. "Though knowing won't help you much."

Then, with a grim look on her face, she said, "His name is Caius Ballad."


	4. Intimidation

_Thanks to everyone who has added this fic to their follow and fave lists! If you guys have any theories or suggestions I'd love to hear them, and I hope you like the story so far! _ I'm really having fun writing this story, and I do often wonder whether you guys are enjoying it as much as I am :P__

___Quite a bit of information crammed into this one...or at least that's what I'd like to think. Some new (and probably familiar) faces too. Not much else to say, so...on with the show?___

___Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters.___

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Intimidation<span>

_-Profiles-_

_Sazh Katzroy (age 40): A family friend of Hope's, as well as Lightning's former superior. Despite her resignation, she still refers to him as "Chief", and he doesn't bother correcting her in the hopes that she will eventually return to the force. _

* * *

><p>"…Ballad?!" Hope exclaimed. "That means he's related to the victim!"<p>

Gravely, Lightning nodded. "He's Yeul's father, and he was _very_ protective of her. Needless to say, he'll be going all-out during the trial in order to convict Serah."

"But…if he's the Chief Prosecutor, he should know that there still isn't enough proof to show that Serah killed Yeul," he argued. "Why would he be-"

She held up a hand. "You forget – that knife is decisive evidence. It was found in Yeul's body, and it had my sister's fingerprints all over it." With a stern look, she added, "And besides, it isn't like him to show sympathy. He's _ruthless_…not to mention he holds a grudge against me as well."

"Against you?" Hope gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"I once exposed him for forging evidence during a trial. He was supposed to get the King of Prosecutors trophy that year, but that incident destroyed his chances."

Lightning gave him a bittersweet smile. "I got a promotion then, but Caius' reputation was ruined. It took him a few years to work his way back up again…the hard way. And he hasn't forgiven me for that."

"This case just gets more and more complicated," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "This Caius…he'll be fighting for justice for his daughter, and you want to be there so you can fight for your sister. But…will that _really_ even the odds?"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to help you, rookie?"

She shot him a glare, and he raised his hands to defend himself. "No, that's not it…but he's _Chief Prosecutor_. Can we even hope to stand up to him?"

"Titles mean nothing to me," she huffed, tossing her rose hair over her shoulder. "We just need enough evidence that could prove Serah's innocence."

She held up the key to the evidence room, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "And thanks to the Chief, it looks like we might be getting just that."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Hope adjusted his tie for the fifth time as he shuffled around in the lobby outside the courtroom. The trial would begin in a few minutes, and he was already shaking like a leaf. Stuffing his hands in his pant pockets, he stared at his feet as he paced about the room, trying his best to reassure himself.

_'I can do this…I can do this…I can…ah!'_

He stumbled backwards as a pair of boots stepped into his field of view. Glancing up, he saw that it was Lightning, watching him with eyes like a hawk.

"Ready for the trial, Mr. Estheim?"

With a soft groan, he shook his head. "I'd like to say yes…but my stomach seems to disagree…"

She grabbed his shoulder forcefully. "Keep it together in there," she hissed, and then in a softer voice, she added, "I'll be right next to you if you need help. So just stay calm."

Just then, a door swung open, and a brown-haired man walked into the lobby. He held himself stiffly, and his piercing blue gaze was trained straight ahead as he walked across the hall.

"…is that him?" Hope whispered to the woman beside him. She shook her head promptly.

"No, that's Noel Kreiss. He's Caius' apprentice, and if he's here, it probably means he'll be assisting him during the trial."

Hope gave her a sidelong glance. "From the way you described him, I didn't think Caius was the type to ask for assistance in the first place."

She made to answer, but the man suddenly began moving towards them, his gaze trained on Lightning's face. His eyes narrowed as he drew closer.

"I trusted you, Lightning," he growled. "I trusted you and your sister…and now, Yeul is…-" Unable to continue, he clenched his fists at his sides, and Lightning simply crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to respond.

Hope observed this exchange, glancing between the two of them. Seeing as Noel was Caius' apprentice, it was safe to assume that he was also a prosecutor. Hope's father, being a prosecutor himself, had always worked closely with the police department during most of his cases, and that was probably what connected Noel and Lightning.

"And who's this guy?" Noel's voice snapped Hope out of his thoughts. "Some college kid you hired to help out with the case?"

"Save it, Noel." She glared at him. "Unlike you, this man is a paid attorney, and he'll be the one defending Serah."

Noel's eyebrows shot up at the new information. "Oh?" He looked directly at Hope. "Well then, Mr. _Attorney_, you'd better look forward to losing this case. My mentor has the best record in the department, and he's more than willing to prove that Serah Farron is guilty."

He walked away, and the pair watched him in silence. Hope turned to ask Lightning another question about his opposition, but then noticed that her eyes were trained on the floor, and that she had wrapped her coat more tightly around herself.

"I should be the one feeling betrayed, Noel," she whispered. "What happened to the old you? The one who got along so well with my sister…"

He frowned. _'So he __is__ more than just another prosecutor to her. The three of them knew each other quite well.'_

Then he shook his head. _'I shouldn't be thinking about this. I need to focus on the case at hand. A lot of people are depending on me today, and I've already taken too many risks to even think about losing now.'_

He recalled their trip to the evidence room the previous night. Towards the end of the day, when most of the detectives and officers had gone home, the precinct had been relatively deserted, which had presented the perfect opportunity for them to re-enter the building without drawing suspicion to themselves.

_The lock clicked open easily, and the two of them stepped into the evidence room. It was more like a large storage room, full of case files and drawers containing evidence – far from the museum exhibit-like environment that Hope had been expecting._

_Unlike most high-tech police facilities, this building was old, which meant that there were no security cameras monitoring them as they perused the archives. When he finally located the file that detailed Yeul's murder, he called Lightning over, and the two of them opened the file's corresponding evidence drawer._

_But to their utmost shock, the drawer was empty._

_"Caius," she said between gritted teeth. "He must've seen this coming and taken all the evidence into personal custody. There's no way we can get our hands on it now."_

Hope bowed his head at the memory. "I guess…I'll have to pay close attention to the evidence Caius presents, and do my best to find something that proves Serah's innocence…" he whispered, mostly to himself.

"And you will," Lightning suddenly cut in. "I didn't hire you to take this case lightly, so you'd better make some miracles happen in court today."

She was on edge; it was obvious to him that Noel's words had thrown her off, and that she was trying not to let them deter her. With a sigh, he nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Ornate halls, a high ceiling, wooden benches…the courtroom was exactly as Hope had imagined it, which only served to make it more intimidating. As the prosecution and members of the crowd filed in, a wizened old man seated himself at a bench that towered over the rest of the courtroom. His face was obscured by a thin veil.<p>

"Judge Dysley," Lightning whispered as they took their place at their table. "He generally tends to side with the prosecution, so you'll have to work hard to convince him otherwise."

_'As if this case couldn't get any more difficult…'_

Eventually, once all the formalities had concluded and the court had settled down, the judge brought down his gavel.

"The trial for the murder of Yeul Ballad will now commence," he said in a gravelly voice. He then looked at the defense expectantly, with one eyebrow raised. It took Hope a moment to realize that he was expected to speak.

Fumbling with the papers in his hand, he said, "T-the Defense is ready, Your H-Honour." _'Way to make an impression, Esthiem…'_

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour," said a calm, confident voice.

Hope pulled himself out of his self-deprecating thoughts to observe the man standing across from him. Everything about him was…purple. His suit, his hair…even the strange feathery headband he wore atop his crown. "Purple is a colour of pride," he remembered his mother once telling him, and the man's attire clearly lived up to her tale. And yet, he could tell that Caius Ballad was more than just all talk. He had spoken his words with conviction, and he held himself with the stance of a lawyer who had seen several cases. It was clear that he was not a force to be reckoned with.

The Judge raised a bored hand. "Very well, then. Your opening statement, Mr. Ballad."

A smirk overcame Caius' features. "Today, the prosecution hopes to prove beyond a sliver of doubt, that this woman-" He gestured towards Serah, who was seated in the defendant's chair. "-is guilty of murder. The crime she has committed is unthinkable, and she deserves to be punished."

Serah looked straight ahead, her gaze unwavering, but Hope noticed that her hands were clenched together tightly in her lap, and that her shoulders were trembling slightly. _'Poor Serah…she must be terrified…'_

"The prosecution would like to call its first witness – Chief Inspector Sazh Katzroy." Caius' voice rang through the silent courtroom, and Hope distantly wondered if he would ever be able to match up to the man's confidence.

Then, he stood up straighter. "Sazh? But he's technically on our side…wouldn't that hurt the prosecution's argument?"

Beside him, Lightning shook her head. "The Chief may believe that Serah is innocent, but he's still required to testify about the facts of the crime. And we can be sure that he won't withhold any information."

By the time Sazh made his way to the witness stand, Caius was looking extremely smug. _'I don't like this…' _Hope wondered. _'He's clearly got something up his sleeve.'_

"Chief Inspector Katzroy," the prosecutor began. "You personally investigated the scene of the crime after the murder had taken place, am I correct?"

Sazh nodded. "That's right. A few hours had passed, but we took pictures and everything."

"Then please testify to this court as to the results of your examination."

_'This is it_,' Hope told himself. _'I need to pay close attention here. If Serah really didn't do it, there has to be a flaw in Sazh's testimony.'_

Sazh rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's see…the murder took place around 7PM. I got to the crime scene around 9PM and took a look around. The girl's body hadn't been moved yet, so I saw everything."

He took on a sympathetic expression. "It was pretty bad alright. The knife from the autopsy report was still sticking out of her chest, and the fact that there were multiple stab wounds just proves that it was an intentional killing. It took a while, but when we finally got the prints off the knife, we found that they belonged to the defendant."

Hope blanched. It was definitely a solid testimony, and without any evidence, he could not expect to make a dent in it. Nervously, he glanced around the court – the judge was scrutinizing Sazh now that he had finished speaking, while Caius had already crossed his arms in a victorious gesture. Beside him, the brown-haired man from earlier, Noel, shot Hope a triumphant look. The two of them clearly believed that they had already won this case.

_'And who's to say they haven't? I'm still just an amateur…what if I can't do anything?'_

Finally, he turned to Serah, expecting to see her on the verge of tears. But to his surprise, she was watching him with a small, hopeful smile on her face. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She believes in you," Lightning said calmly. "Don't let her down."

The judge's voice cut in. "The defense may now cross-examine the witness."

Hope leaned forward. _'I can do this…all I need to do is press him for more information, and maybe I'll find something to go on. Serah believes in me, and I need to believe in her, too.'_

And in that instant, the real trial began.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	5. Trials and Tribulations

_I don't really want to fool myself into thinking that this story will be updated weekly...especially considering how busy I've been these past few days. I feel like this is one story that I will probably revisit and refine someday, though. There are sections that I definitely feel could be written better, but these days I can't really seem to muster the right words._

_Thanks so much for the follows and faves guys! I'm really glad to know that you're interested in this story. And a huge thank you to_ _**Barbque**, **Elyse Estheim**, and **fadedSorrow** for reviewing! I really appreciate the feedback, and it appears that I'm on the right track so far. I hope you can all continue to look forward to the future chapters!_

_Edit: this chapter has gone through a few minor revisions, but none of the story-related content has been modified._

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Trials and Tribulations<span>

_-Profiles-_

_Caius Ballad (age 36): Chief Prosecutor, and Hope's "opponent" in Serah's trial. He apparently holds a grudge against Lightning, and was also the father of the victim. Needless to say, he is particularly merciless when dealing with this case._

_Noel Kreiss (age 19): Another prosecutor, and Caius' apprentice as well as his assistant. He, Lightning, and Serah appear to share some sort of connection, though it is currently unclear as to what that connection is._

* * *

><p><em>"It was pretty bad alright. The knife from the autopsy report was still sticking out of her chest, and the fact that there were multiple stab wounds just proves that it was an intentional killing. It took a while, but when we finally got the prints off the knife, we found that they belonged to the defendant." <em>

Hope carefully considered each of Sazh's statements for a while. Regardless of how much his words incriminated Serah, there was still a lack of detail in his testimony. As unessential as details could turn out to be, he did not see the harm in asking for more information.

"You said, 'When we _finally_ got the prints off the knife,'" he began hesitantly. "Why did it take a while to get the prints? Was it an unusual situation?"

At this, Sazh let out a laugh. "Just as I expected! _Detective_ Hope Estheim's on the case."

A trace of determination twinkled in the man's eyes as he went on to elaborate. "The strange thing 'bout this case was that there were no prints on the handle of the knife."

Hope's eyes grew wide. _'No prints on the handle? But then how-'_

"We were pretty confused at first," the chief inspector explained. "But after we decided to check the entire knife, we found Serah's prints on the blade."

It was now or never. Hope slammed his hands down onto the bench before him. "Then how…how could my client be accused of murdering someone if she only ever touched the blade of the knife?!"

A collective murmur went around the courtroom, and he took advantage of the momentary disturbance to glance at Lightning. She did not appear to be worried, which was reassuring, but there was no relief in her gaze either.

Across the courtroom, Noel whispered something in Caius' ear. At once, the man smirked, and he wagged a finger in Hope's direction.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Mr. Estheim. Do you really expect to prove your client's innocence through something as trivial as that?" He clicked his tongue. "The defendant may have wiped her prints off the handle and forgotten to wipe the blade. It's as simple as that."

_'Think, Hope, think…' _"But then…why would Ms. Farron need to touch the blade of the knife in the first place? If she'd really intended to kill Yeul-"

"Objection!" Caius shouted. "As stated in the autopsy report, the murder weapon was a survival knife. Here is an image of the knife in question."

He held up a photograph. To Hope's surprise, it looked nothing like the ordinary knife that he had been expecting to see. The edge of the blade was slightly serrated, but what was of more interest was the fact that it was bent.

"It's broken?" he asked, curious as to how a broken knife could have murdered anyone in the first place.

Caius shook his head. "No – merely folded. This knife can only be used when unfolded, which requires the user to touch the blade. This is why the defendant's fingerprints are on the blade."

Taking in this new information, Judge Dysley tilted his head in the direction of the defense. "Is there anyone who can prove the prosecution's statement about the murder weapon?" he asked, looking directly at Lightning. It was clear that he knew of the connection between her and the knife.

There was no point in withholding the information, and with a sigh, she nodded solemnly. "Yes, your Honour. I gifted that knife to my sister, and it's true that the blade needs to be unfolded in order to use it." She shot Noel a glare, and he pretended to ignore it.

"Very well, then. This point is no longer up for consideration. The defense may continue its cross-examination."

Hope clenched his fists. _'I was so close…there has to be something else!'_

He made a mental note of the survival knife as he continued to contemplate Sazh's testimony. _'The knife was sticking out of her chest…multiple stab wounds prove…prove that…?'_

"Hold it…" he whispered, mostly thinking aloud. "How does the fact that there were multiple stab wounds in the victim prove that it was an intentional killing…?"

But as casual as it was, Caius was not willing to let his statement slide. "Objection," he stated calmly. "I should think that's obvious, Mr. Estheim. After all, if I were to stab you three times in the chest, I would surely be considered a murderer."

Hope cringed. _'I really don't want to think about the implications of that…'_

Rummaging through a file, Sazh held up another photograph in response. "Here's a picture of the body. You can clearly see the two stab wounds."

Hope squinted in order to observe the photograph in more detail. As he studied the body more carefully, his eyes grew wide and he pulled back in shock.

"…what is it, Mr. Estheim?" Lightning finally spoke – the first words she had said to him in quite a while. "Did you find something?"

Quickly, he nodded. _'If I can point out this one contradiction…it might buy us some more time, at least.'_

"Chief Inspector Katzroy," he said. "The body was found with two stab wounds, and the knife was lodged in one of them correct?"

"Yup, that's correct."

"And are you absolutely sure that both stab wounds were caused by the same knife?"

"Yeah, it-" Sazh paused. "…wait, we never really confirmed that."

An exclamation was heard from the prosecution, and they all turned to see Caius hunched over his bench, practically seething. "How…could you overlook something so obvious?!" he choked out between gritted teeth.

"Hey, hey, don't blame me!" Sazh ran a hand through his hair. "It was pretty late when I got there myself, but the others were done examining the body. The stab wounds looked the same, so we made an assumption – it was pretty obvious I think."

"Objection!" Hope called out. And in that instant, the courtroom was silent. He took a deep breath as he readied his next statement, but in reality, his inner self was shaking with anticipation. _'I have to do this right!'_

"If we take a look at the photograph presented by the witness-" He pointed to the body. "-we can see that both stab wounds are _not_ identical. The other wound is slightly larger, and it seems to have been made by a weapon with a larger blade."

"…and what is your point, Mr. Estheim?" Caius asked. But Hope could practically see the beads of sweat running down the side of the prosecutor's face, and he took the opportunity to flash him a triumphant grin.

He indicated the photograph once more. "If the other wound was truly caused by a different weapon…" Leaning forward, he slammed his hands against the bench once again. "Then it is possible that the supposed "murder weapon" – Ms. Farron's survival knife – is not the real murder weapon at all!"

The room erupted into chaos. Loud murmurs could be heard from the audience, and there were a few shouts of protest. "If it wasn't that knife that killed her, Serah Farron is innocent!" "Why would you accuse an innocent girl of murder without knowing all the facts?!"

Frustrated, the judge brought his gavel down. "Order in the court!" he shouted as loudly as he could manage. "Mr. Ballad, how long will it take to conduct a more thorough autopsy?"

"…two hours at the quickest, Your Honour," Caius replied grudgingly.

"Very well. This court will take a recess until then."

Hope let out a breath, looking out at the courtroom. He saw Serah smiling at him from the defendant's chair, and he could not help but smile back. Sazh discreetly gave him a thumbs-up from the witness stand, and his grin widened in response. Despite the fact that he had only managed to delay Serah's verdict by two hours, the feeling of relief that washed over him was incredible.

_'I can't believe it…I haven't won yet, but I actually managed to make a dent in Sazh's testimony!'_

Beside him, Lightning shoved her hands in her coat pockets. "Well done, rookie," she said, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. "We might have a chance, after all."

His heart soared even higher at her words._ 'Lightning gave me a compliment. The Detective Lightning!'_

Eager to have his temporary victory reinforced further, he glanced at the prosecution, hoping to see a look of defeat on the prosecutor's face. But to his shock, Caius was smiling once again.

_'W-what? He should be quaking in his boots!'_

"Before we adjourn, Your Honour, the prosecution would like to announce its next witness. I would like to call the person who was with the defendant at the moment of the crime."

Confused, Hope raised an eyebrow. "The only other person at the scene was Serah's boyfriend, right?"

Lightning made a sour face, but nodded regardless. "Yeah. I don't see why Caius would call him to the stand though…if anything, that oaf's testimony will be to our benefit."

The smirk on Caius' face grew even wider as he said, "The prosecution calls the defendant's boyfriend to the stand…Snow Villiers!"

In that instant, Hope's world came crashing down around him. The sounds within the courtroom dulled, becoming nothing more than background noise as he fought to control the rapid escalation of his heartbeat. And as he raised a shaking hand to his chest, a single thought stood out amidst the turmoil brewing within his mind.

_'It's him.'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
